


Stay

by roslintheredfox



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roslintheredfox/pseuds/roslintheredfox
Summary: After losing against Rey and the burning of his face, the only person he wanted to be around was you.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be part of an RP with my friend when she told me it was really good, so I fixed some things and made it into a little ficlet.

The urge to scream was ever so strong in Kylo Ren. His face was on fire, now marred by his downfall. He couldn’t believe that someone so inexperienced– much less a girl– was able to take him down, reduce him to nothing. A low growl slipped past his chapped lips as he gritted his teeth. If he had lost control of his bodily functions, his pearly whites would shatter at the hard impact. His dark irises shifted towards the young woman who attempted to clean the blood from the burned skin, her eyes refusing to meet his gaze as he curled his gloved fingers around the arm rest of the chair he leaned back into.

“Enough.” He hissed out, slapping her hand away as he brushed his tongue over his lips, wetting the dry surface as he closed his eyes, trying to hold back the anger he felt deep inside of him. “Leave me.” He instructed, his voice wavering ever so slightly, sending her a mixed message. He wanted someone with him, but at the same time, he wanted no one around him. He was disfigured. Broken. The sound of fabric shifting caught his attention, making his head turn towards the woman who approached the door. His throat clenched, lips trembling before he spoke. 

“… stay.” 

The way he uttered those words made her heart clench in her chest. He never sounded as broken as he did in the years she’d known him. It was… refreshing, to say the least. With her back to him and hand hovering over the doorknob, she contemplated her next move. 

He was weak at the moment, she could sense it. Hell, she was positive _everyone_ could sense it. 

“… of course…” She uttered out, lowering her hand from the doorknob, lacing it with the other one as she turned towards him, a gentle smile etched on her perfect tinted lips. “… whatever you desire.” 

He didn’t know why she was so… accepting and kind. No one in the First Order was like that. Her eyes were never clouded by anger or hate, they were always bright and clear: much like the sky. He took note of that every time the two locked eyes. 

All she heard was a swallow in the silence of the pitch black room as her form glided back towards the chair, daintily sitting down. The fabric of her robes flowed around her form as dark eyes watched her intently, tracing across every inch of her body, taking notice of the dips and curves. 

He couldn’t pull his eyes away from how graceful and beautiful of a being she was. There was no denying the attraction between them, it burned as hot as the Lightsaber that scarred his face. 

“… thank you…” He uttered out, his hand brushing against her own. His pinkie finger moved over hers before lacing together in a small show of affection. She could have sworn there was a smile on his face, albeit a small one. 

“ _Always_.”


End file.
